


I. O. U.

by Lyciuum



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Morning Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Oral Sex, Short One Shot, This is literally just sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 14:35:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8405425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyciuum/pseuds/Lyciuum
Summary: John falls asleep...how can he make it up to Sherlock?





	

John hadn't indended to fall asleep. 

He had indended to take a brilliant, case-solving, high-on-victory consulting detective to bed. He had intended to fuck his brains out (or vice versa, he's rarely picky). But after 30+ hours awake on the case, he had lain down in bed, closed his eyes just for a minute...and woke up 10 hours later to a pouty, petulant, sexually-frustrated consulting detective. 

_Shit._

"Morning?"

No response 

"Morning sunshine?"

No response

"I'm sorry I fell asleep."

No response

"I really am." 

No response. 

"Please let me make it up to you."

No response....wait. Was that a flicker of interest? Had Sherlock's cock twitched the teensiest bit (if teensy could ever be applied to that particular body part)?  

"Please let me make it up to you. I owe you."

Oh, that was definitely something right there. _One more ought to do it._

"I owe you, please Sherlock, let me give you what I owe you."

John sneaks a glance - heavy breathing, flushing, Sherlock's cock firm between his thighs. Oh yeah. 

Let it never be said that John Watson doesn't know how to pull his man out of a strop. 

He reaches over and pulls Sherlock up onto his knees, thighs straddling John's chest. 

Sherlock leans in now, thick and erect, his cock pressing against John's lips. John wishes he had gotten some water before this started, maybe brushed his teeth, but he's not stopping now. Lips part and John slowly takes Sherlock into his mouth. He sucks gently on the head of his cock, tongue massaging the tip, as his hands move around behind and caress Sherlock's firm arse. He feels Sherlock thrust minutely. _Careful. He's being careful._ John doesn't want careful. He knows what he wants and it's the exact opposite of careful.  

John pulls back, "Use me Sherlock. Please. Use me." 

A moments stillness above as John slides his tongue down the shaft taking Sherlock deeply into his mouth. 

Then suddenly there's thrusting, thrusting, and he can't breathe. He tries to suck in air and almost chokes. His head pressed back against the headboard, John tries and fails to employ any semblance of technique. He opens his mouth wide and lets Sherlock take and take and oh god this is so fucking exactly what he needed. The feeling of Sherlock's cock full in his mouth, pushing down his throat with firm thrusts, pulling out just enough for John to gasp for breath before thrusting in deep. John can feel his own cock now hard and throbbing between his legs. He moves his left hand from Sherlock's clenched buttocks and slowly slides it down to his own leaking cock. He can barely keep up a rhythm with his hand as Sherlock thrusts into his mouth again and again. He feels like he's drowning. He feels like he's flying. He fucking loves it. He hears panting, moaning from above. Eyes closed against the onslaught, he can't see Sherlock's face, but he knows those sounds, and oh god he is close. He feels long fingers cupping the back of his skull impaling him faster and faster on the now throbbing cock in his mouth. He tries to focus, his own orgasm building, heat flushing through him. He slides his free hand along Sherlock's arse toward the cleft and finds the tight hole. He caresses gently with his middle finger, and slowly slides the tip inside. He feels Sherlock tense, tense, tense and warm come fills his mouth. All of a sudden he can breathe again, and he realizes he's moaning, panting for breath, fingers flying over his own leaking erection. Mouth full of come, John tenses, hips arching off the bed, and spills out his own climax. 

Eyes still closed, he feels a heavy warmth settle next to him. Soft curls brush his cheek. 

"Am I forgiven?"

"You can fall asleep whenever, wherever, you want, if that's what I get in return. I'll even procure some sedatives for you." 

Laughing, John snuggles up in Sherlock's arms. 

"Git"

"I love you too John" 


End file.
